


1-1: palla al centro (versione Italiana)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Bit of Language, Fiorentina vs Lazio, Jealousy, M/M, Mario and Miro fight a lot, Mario vs Miro, Resolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Fights, angry tension, bit of Violence, get ready for very unusual things, mentions of Lazio and Fiorentina players, more jealousy, so much more to come
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ il giorno di un match molto importante: Fiorentina contro Lazio, principalmente Mario Gómez contro Miroslav Klose. E loro combattono tutto il tempo, ma no, non è solo la palla che si contendono. La gelosia regna sovrana... con conseguenze davvero inaspettate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ho deciso di tradurre 'Highs and Lows' e questa solo di qui...
> 
>  
> 
> Setting: Stadio Franchi (Firenze) / Aeroporto di Roma / Roma
> 
> Miroslav Klose/Thomas Müller (relazione stabile) , Thomas Müller/ Mario Gómez (passato) e… (cominciate a pensare alle cosa più assurda, perché SI’, succederà)
> 
> Disclaimer: non è MAI accaduto, anche perché ho sconfinato nella fantascienza: alla partita vera Mario non ha nemmeno giocato perché ancora infortunato e Miro non era nemmeno titolare e ha giocato soltanto pochissimi minuti, diciamo proprio che non ha giocato (odio Pioli perché non sta dando al povero Miro la fiducia che si merita, grrrrrr! ) , la partita non è nemmeno finita 1-1 ... ha vinto la Lazio, ma senza Miro per me conta poco o nulla :/  
> Quindi, davvero, tutto questo è successo solo nella mia testa, con tutte le sue pazzesche conseguenze.
> 
> Warning: probabilmente alle fan di Mario non piacerà comelo dipingo qui, però, fidatevi, anche se io non ce l’ho in grande simpatia, non sarà un vero e proprio antagonista qui... quindi, se volete provare a leggere ve ne sarò grata.

Si sono già incontrati, lungo il corridoio che separa i due spogliatoi e si sono lanciati occhiatacce a vicenda.  
Mario è contento di essersi ripreso in tempo dal suo infortunio, non si sarebbe perso una partita di quel calibro per alcuna ragione, il solo pensiero di poter umiliare il suo nemico giurato gli dà un brivido di piacere.  
Miroslav è carico a mille per quel giorno, è in forma splendida, è pieno di energie e non vede l’ora di potere affrontare la sua Nemesi di sempre.

“Mario, sono così felice di vederti qui oggi; sai, la vittoria non avrebbe avuto lo stesso sapore senza di te in campo.” esordisce Miro, non troppo cordialmente.

“Risparmiati il fiato per correre durante la partita, ne avrai bisogno, vecchio, perché mangerai la mia polvere!” gli abbaia in risposta Mario, con la stessa affabilità.

“Oh, sto tremando!” replica sarcastico il Polacco.

“E così, le voci sono vere? Hai un debole per i bambini, adesso?” lo interroga il Tedesco.

Miroslav è un po’ spiazzato da quella domanda.

“Beh, sì, ma non è questa gran novità. Amo Luan e Noah più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e…”

“No, Miro, non loro. Intendevo un altro bambino: capelli riccioli, occhi blu cangianti, una risata cristallina, movimenti un po’ goffi e un culo definitivamente da mordere!” precisa Mario. “Sul serio, Miroslav, non è un po’ troppo giovane per te?”

“”Come diavolo fai a sapere di Thomas e me?” quasi ringhia Miroslav.

Evidentemente non gli deve essere piaciuto nemmeno un po’ l’apprezzamento di Mario sul suo sedere.  
   
“Miro, ti ho trovato, finalmente!” esclama Antonio Candreva, avvicinandosi a lui. “Andiamo, il Mister vuole fare un discorso alla squadra, sei l’unico che manca!” aggiunge, trascinando via con lui il più grande.

Alberto Aquilani raggiunge Mario allo stesso modo, riportandolo in squadra.  
Quello è stato solo un semplice e breve incontro pre-partita e quei due già si stanno sputando fuoco.  
Perciò la partita vera e propria potrebbe rivelarsi molto interessante.  
 

E lo è.  
Subito dopo il fischio dell’arbitro, i due giocatori Tedeschi cominciano una battaglia senza esclusione di colpi.  
Per ovvie ragioni, continuano a marcarsi l’un l’altro e ogni chance è buona per riprendere il loro discorso da dove lo avevano interrotto.

“Come fai a saperlo?” gli domanda Miroslav, con tono amaro, mentre cerca di difendere il pallone dalle grinfie del bomber della Fiorentina.

“La Nazionale è piena di gente chiacchierone e voi due eravate sulla bocca di tutti!” rivela Mario, dribblandolo, ma Miro riesce a riguadagnare il pallone, tirandolo a Senad Lulic.

Mentre il giocatore Bosniaco fa un assist a Candreva, che manca la porta, Miroslav è impegnato a trovare il colpevole nella sua inquisizione mentale.

\- _Chi gliel’ha detto? Lukas? Naaah, non è così pettegolo... e di certo si sarà assicurato che anche Basti se ne stia zitto. Manu? No, lui è sempre così riservato riguardo alle relazioni. Mats? Benni? Jerome? Chi?_ -

Lui è ancora intento a trovare una risposta, mentre nella loro area qualcosa accade, Stefano Mauri viene spinto da un difensore della Fiorentina, il che significa un calcio di punizione.

Candreva sta per batterlo, mentre alcuni giocatori affollano l’area.

Miroslav e Mario sono fianco a fianco ancora una volta.

“Okay, sai di Thom e  me, allora cosa? Non sono maledettamente affari tuoi!” sbotta Miro, mentre segue la traiettoria del pallone.  
Mario ridacchia, bloccandolo.

“E’ qui che ti sbagli. Thomas _è_ un fottuto affare mio e lo sarà sempre!” rivela “E fottuto non è un termine che ho usato così tanto per...” aggiunge per maggior sicurezza.  
La palla gli sorvola la testa, senza che Miro nemmeno se ne accorga.

\- _Che cacchio ha appena detto_? – pondera, sconvolto.

\- _Non te lo aspettavi quest’asso nella mia manica, eh_? – sogghigna Mario.

Aquilani intercetta la palla e la passa a Mario, che approfitta dello shock temporaneo di Miroslav.

Il Tedesco si precipita nell’area avversaria, è totalmente smarcato e non c’è nulla che Federico Marchetti possa fare per fermare la sua furia e la sua sete di gol.  
Mario spedisce la palla nell’angolo destro ed esulta con i suoi compagni.

I tifosi allo stadio Franchi esplodono in un boato di gioia e ammirazione per lui, ma nonostante la soddisfazione di aver ricominciato a segnare, lui ha un altro obiettivo.  
Un obiettivo Polacco che è ancora parecchio basito.

“Hai visto, Miro? Sto vincendo questo match, così come ho intenzione di rivincermi anche Thomas!” dichiara arrogantemente.

E’ proprio l’innesco di cui Miroslav ha bisogno per riprendersi da quello stato catatonico.

Nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio ricomincia a bruciare la fiamma della determinazione: sia per la partita, sia per le sue questioni amorose.

“Ti piacerebbe!” ribatte il Polacco. “Tanto per cominciare, Thomas non mi ha mai parlato di te come di una storia importante. No, aspetta, rettifico, Thomas non mi ha mai parlato di te, se non in ambito di amicizia.” aggiunge, godendosi il momento esatto in cui l’altro accusa il colpo.

“Per quel che riguarda la partita, okay, hai segnato, bella mossa, ma è solo il ventesimo del primo tempo, ho tutto il tempo per pareggiare e magari anche vincere questo incontro. Sta’ in guardia, ragazzo!” annuncia, mentre riprendono le loro posizioni.

L’azione comincia da Mauri, mentre Miro corre nell’area di rigore.

Ancora una volta, trova lì Mario ad aspettarlo.

“Non potrai esserci sempre per lui, ancora meno ora che ti sei ritirato dalla Nazionale.” gli ricorda il più giovane, mentre cerca di dribblarlo, senza successo.  
Miro calcia la palla a Filip Djordjevic, alla sua sinistra.

“Ma io no, questo vuol dire che io ci sarò ogni volta che il povero, dolce, caro Tommy si sentirà tutto solo e abbandonato dal suo Opa.” aggiunge Mario, fingendo un’attitudine melodrammatica. “E io lo consolerò, _a modo mio_.” sussurra a Miro, facendo ribollire il sangue del Polacco.

Ad ogni modo, Miroslav riesce a mantenere i nervi saldi, sa molto bene cosa sta cercando di fare Mario, ma da lui non otterrà una rissa che di certo porterebbe a un cartellino giallo, se non a uno rosso. Lui è troppo intelligente e saggio per cascare in una trappola così infantile.

Il portiere della Fiorentina stoppa il tiro di Djordjevic, pronto a calciare la palla ai suoi compagni.

“Beh, questo significa soltanto che renderò il tempo che Thomas passa con me così indimenticabile, piacevole e valido che potrà farne anche a meno ogni volta che saremo separati.” sentenzia Miro con marcata sicurezza di sé, mentre corre con Mario verso l’area di rigore. “Inoltre, io mi fido di Thomas, con tutto il cuore!”

Candreva intercetta Aquilani e il contropiede ricomincia.

Stavolta è Miro a ricevere la palla dall’attaccante Serbo, ma manca la porta giusto di un soffio.

“Dannazione!” impreca il Polacco.

Mario è al suo fianco, ridacchiando in modo canzonatorio.

“Vedi? Stai perdendo colpi, probabilmente non solo sul campo. E Tommy ha bisogno di un amante capace al 100%. Proprio come me.” Lo provoca il Tedesco.  
Miro scoppia a ridere, sprezzante.

“Sai cosa ti dico? Che mi fai pena. Non sei degno nemmeno di spostare i capelli dalla fronte di Thomas, quindi, ti prego, chiudi il becco!” sibila.

Il tempo scorre e prima che se ne possano rendere conto il primo tempo finisce, col risultato invariato.

 

Tutti i ragazzi lasciano il campo, per godersi un po’ di meritato riposo.  
   
Mauri raggiunge Klose.

“Accidenti, amico, dovresti incontrare i tuoi ex compagni di squadra più spesso, se è questo l’effetto che ti fanno! Sei così carico di energie e adrenalina oggi, anche più del solito.” commenta ridacchiando. “Magari tu non ci hai prestato attenzione, ma il cronista prima ha detto ‘I giocatori Tedeschi sembrano sentire questa partita più degli altri; guardateli,  Gómez e Klose si stanno dando battaglia instancabilmente, peccato che non possiamo sentire cosa si stanno dicendo!’” lo informa.

\- _Grazie a Dio non ci possono sentire, non ci faremmo una figura così professionale!_ – fa le sue considerazioni Miro, prima di sorridere al compagno di squadra e fingere che stia solo facendo il suo dovere.

Non molto lontano da lì c’è una scena simile, non appena Juan Cuadrado raggiunge il suo compagno di squadra.

“Hey, Mario, che grande ripresa! Sei una macchina da guerra oggi, non hai perso di vista Klose un solo secondo, per non parlare del gol! Qual è il segreto per una performance così brillante?” sorride  il giocatore Colombiano.

\- _Oh, è molto semplice, ti basta scoprire che la tua ex tresca ora fa gli occhi dolci al tuo arci nemico e agirai esattamente come me!_ – pondera Mario, ma – naturalmente – non è la stessa risposta che dà al suo interlocutore.

“Oh beh, sai, è l’adrenalina di essere di nuovo in campo, cerco solo di recuperare il tempo perduto!” fa spallucce, dando una pacca sulla schiena all’amico.

\--------------------------------------------

Durante il secondo tempo la guerra tra i due principali protagonisti del match va avanti.

Mario sta per colpire ancora, ma Lulic interviene in scivolata, portandogli via il pallone.

Miro si precipita a recuperare la palla, prima che finisca in angolo e riesce a salvarla, tirandola in mezzo al campo.

“Sai che ti dico, Mario? Comincio a credere che a te non importi nulla di Thomas, ti fa solo incazzare il fatto che lui abbia scelto di stare con me.” asserisce Miroslav.  
“Cosa ti dà questa certezza?” lo interroga il Tedesco.

“Diventa padre di due gemelli, ti aprirà la mente. Prendi Noah, ad esempio. Quand’erano più piccoli, se lui vedeva Luan giocare con un giocattolo, non importa se fino a un minuto prima non poteva fregargliene di meno, cominciava il suo show di grida e pianti finché non aveva il giocattolo di Luan, e poi non gliene fregava più niente di nuovo.  
Ora tu mi ricordi tanto Noah, io mi sento Luan e...”

“Quindi per te Thomas è solo un giocattolo? Accidenti, non è certo un discorso da vero innamorato!” lo prende in giro Mario.

“Idiota, era una metafora, l’hai capito maledettamente bene il concetto!” sbuffa Miroslav.

Un’altra azione, un altro fallimento, da parte di entrambe le squadre.

Il tempo sta per scadere, manca solo un quarto d’ora più recupero prima che la partita finisca.

Ecco perché quando Mario prova a bloccarlo di nuovo, invece di perdersi in chiacchiere stavolta Miro rimane concentrato.

Candreva effettua un bellissimo cross nella sua direzione e Miro salta, colpendo il pallone di testa.

Il portiere della Fiorentina lo sfiora con le mani, ma non basta e la palla finisce in rete.

Miroslav non potrebbe essere più felice, gli mancava fare un gol in quel campionato da troppo, davvero troppo tempo.

Tutti i suoi compagni di squadra corrono ad abbracciarlo e lui festeggia brevemente con loro, per poi rivolgersi a Mario.

“Visto? Ho pareggiato. Per adesso, almeno in campo, siamo pari.”

“Lo vedremo!” ribatte Mario.

Non importano tutti i loro sforzi, entrambi i Mister decidono di toglierli dal campo a dieci minuti dalla fine, ma non c’è nessun altro gol e la partita finisce in parità.  
E’ solo il match ad essere finito, non la lite fra due certo giocatori.

Approfittando del fatto che entrambe le squadre si stanno congratulando a vicenda per l’incontro, scambiandosi strette di mano e magliette, Miroslav e Mario si incontrano di nuovo, ma con altri propositi.

“Tommy ed io avevamo una storia d’amore meravigliosa, prima che tu distruggessi tutto. Non ti senti nemmeno un po’ colpevole?” riprende il suo attacco il Tedesco.

“Io non conosco le dinamiche della vostra relazione e perché sia finita male, ma non mi puoi chiedere di sentirmi in colpa se adesso Thomas è felice come non l’ho mai visto prima.” sorride furbetto il Polacco.

Mario cambia strategia e ridacchia.

“Lo sia, Miro, in fondo ti dovrei solo ringraziare, perché mi stai facendo un grande favore.”

Miroslav lo guarda storto.

“Che intendi dire?”

“Dico solo che è carino da parte tua tenermi in caldo la mia minestra preferita.” sogghigna Mario.

Miroslav sente automaticamente le sue mani diventare pugni, ma riesce a controllarsi.

“Beh, te lo puoi anche scordare! Non ci affonderai più dentro il tuo cucchiaio!” sbotta.

Entrambi si soffermano sull’evidente doppio senso di quella metafora.

“Oh, al diavolo! L’hai capito che intendevo dire!” fa spallucce il più vecchio, con un gesto annoiato della mano.

C’è l’ennesima occhiataccia reciproca, prima che ogni squadra trascini il rispettivo eroe negli spogliatoi.  
   
\------------------------------------------------

Quando sono pronti per andare, prima che i ragazzi della Lazio salgano sul Pullman per tornare a casa, Mario corre incontro a Miroslav.

“Che diavolo vuoi ancora da me?” alza gli occhi il Polacco, esasperato.  
Mario si limita a lanciargli un ghigno vittorioso.

“Oh, nulla di che… solo che ho appena ricevuto un SMS e te lo volevo far sapere.” sorride cattivello, mostrandogli il display del  suo Smartphone.

Miroslav lo legge, piuttosto contrariato, anche perché lui non h ricevuto alcun SMS dal suo ragazzo.

_‘Ciao Mario, ho appena visto il match. Non ho bisogno di chiederti come stai, perché l’ho visto da me che stai alla grandissima! Che gol! Un recupero fantastico! Tanti abbracci, ci vediamo in Nazionale! T’_

“Lo vedi, Miro? Io sono sempre nei suoi pensieri. Sembra che addirittura Thomas si sia dimenticato di te oggi, e solo perché mi ha visto su uno schermo.” lo umilia Mario.

Vorrebbe tanto sentire il cuore di Miroslav che si spezza, ma invece sente solo il suono di un SMS in arrivo. Sull’iPhone di Miro.

Miro se lo legge in silenzio e poi sfida con lo sguardo Mario.

“Sai, solitamente non mi piace mettere in piazza gli affari miei o vantarmene, ma… oh, che diamine!” dice, mostrandogli con visibile orgoglio il messaggio che Thomas gli ha appena spedito.

_‘Ti ho appena visto giocare oggi. Sei sempre il migliore, tesoro. Mi manchi così tanto che fa male, ma sono sulla mia strada per Roma, sto già facendo il borsone. Non vedo l’ora di passare del prezioso tempo con te, amore. Per sempre tuo. xxx T’_

Mario diventa quasi verde di rabbia e invidia, me non vuole dare a Miro una tale soddisfazione.

“Accidenti, hai reso Tommy un melenso, insulso e patetico cagnolino!” pretende di lamentarsi, disgustato.

Miroslav se la ride, rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca.

“Quindi perché non lo chiami?” gli propone il Tedesco.

Il Polacco sussulta.

“Cosa? Qui? Adesso?” si acciglia.

“Certo, perché no?”

“Beh, il Pullman sta per partire, quindi…”

“Bugiardo! C’è almeno ancora mezza squadra che manca!” gli fa notare Mario. “Cos’è? Hai forse paura di mostrarmi il vostro amore da piccioncini?” lo sfida il più giovane.  
“Io non ho paura di niente. Solo non qui, è troppo affollato.” si impunta Miroslav.

“Negli spogliatoi da me non c’è più nessuno ormai, andiamo lì.” gli propone Mario. “C’è ancora tempo prima che tu parta.”

“Dimmi solo perché.” lo interroga Miro.

“Leggere uno stupido SMS non è abbastanza. Se non lo posso vedere coi miei occhi, almeno lo voglio sentire con le mie orecchie, per poter davvero credere che voi adesso stiate insieme.” gli rivela Mario.

“Va bene, allora. Diamo alle tue orecchie uno show come si deve. Andiamo.” acconsente Miroslav, allontanandosi con lui.  
   
TBC


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miro fa quella telefonata e poi... la situazione degenera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonaseeraaa,  
> scusate l’immenso ritardo! L’ho già detto che sono un bradipo a tradurre XD  
> spero non ci siano errori..

   
   
\- ‘ _No, Mario, si sta facendo tardi, farei meglio a raggiungere i miei compagni sul pullman, e poi non ho bisogno di dimostrarti alcunché. Thomas ed io siamo innamoratissimi e lo saremo sempre. Fattene una dannatissima ragione! Ecco quello che gli avrei dovuto rispondere... e allora perché lo sto seguendo agli spogliatoi? Cos’è che voglio provare? Non è certo un modo adulto di agire questo!_ – si rimproverò Miro, mentre si incammina con Mario in direzione degli spogliatoi.  
Mario fischietta allegramente, con l’attitudine di qualcuno che sa di non aver nulla da temere, mentre gli apre la porta.

“Come puoi vedere, non c’è nessuno qui, abbiamo tutta la privacy che ci serve per quella telefonata, a meno che tu abbia già cambiato idea.” lo provoca il Tedesco.

\- ‘ _Ecco sì, appunto, ho cambiato idea, quindi addio e spero di rivederti il più tardi possibile!’ Aspetta un attimo, perché non gli sto dicendo così? Mi ha dato una seconda chance per non fare quello che sto già facendo..._ – riflette il Polacco, estraendo il suo iPhone come un riflesso incondizionato.

Probabilmente non era già abbastanza essere preda del demone della Gelosia, ora anche quello dell’Orgoglio deve divertirsi un po’ con lui.

Del resto, provare a Mario quanto lui sia senza speranze nell’ambire di nuovo a Thomas è una tentazione alla quale non sa resistere.  
Il telefono continua a suonare fino al quarto squillo.

“Mirooo! Sono così contento di sentirti, tesoro!” lo accoglie la gioiosa voce di Thomas.  
Miro preme il bottone ‘Mute’ e si volta verso Mario con un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Ti basta?”  
“Neanche per sogno! Ci vorrà molto più di questo per convincermi!” ribatte Mario.

“Mi hai davvero messo in ‘muto’?” si acciglia Thomas, non appena Miroslav preme il tasto per annullarne l’effetto.  
“Huh? No, piccolo, è solo che stavo maneggiando questo telefono e ho premuto il bottone sbagliato, scusami.” si giustifica Miro. “Quindi, sei in procinto di raggiungere Roma? Non vedo l’ora di tenerti ancora stretto fra le mia braccia e baciarti dappertutto, specialmente nei tuoi punti così speciali... e poi far l’amore con te finché avrai dei seri problemi a camminare!”

“Waaaaah! Miro, di solito non mi parli così... ma dovresti farlo più spesso, mi eccita da impazzire!” ammette Thomas, piacevolmente sorpreso.

Miroslav si limita a sfidare Mario con il suo sguardo e il Tedesco si spinge due dita in gola, parodiando una scena di vomito, facendo anche dei versi nauseati.

“C’è qualcuno lì con te?” domanda Thomas al suo ragazzo, un po’ sospettoso.

“No, solo qualche persona che fa la scema là fuori!” e la pronta risposta di Miro, mentre getta un’occhiataccia a Mario che la smette.

“Indovina un po’, Thomas? Si dà il caso che io e Mario abbiamo parlato un po’ durante il match e, beh, lui ha menzionato qualcosa a proposito di essere stato… il tuo ex amante!” fa notare il Polacco al suo ragazzo, con una punta di asprezza nel suo tono.

“Beh, Miro, tesoro, caro, dolcezza… cerca di capire…” balbetta Thomas dall’altro lato, visibilmente agitato.

“Capire che cosa?” Miro esige le sue risposte.

“Quello era il passato, un passato che ve collocato indietro a quando tu sapevi perfettamente cosa provavo io per te, ma tu eri più che determinato a non dare a noi neanche una chance. Solo Dio sa quanto fossi disperato e infelice, avevo bisogno di un po’ di conforto e Mario me l’ha dato.. anche molto più di questo! Quindi… ora sei arrabbiato?” tentenna il giovane.

“Certo che non sono arrabbiato! Posso solo prendermela con me per questo, sarei dovuto essere molto più coraggioso e far chiarezza nella mia mente molto prima…” borbotta Miroslav.

“Beh, l’unica cosa che conta è che alla fine ci siamo trovati!” sorride Thomas. “Riguardo a quello che è accaduto in quei mesi, devi credermi, per me non ha significato niente! Io ero soltanto nel momento più vulnerabile della mia vita…”

“Hey! Non è una cosa molto carina da dire!” protesta Mario, estremamente offeso, ma così facendo finisce per rivelare la sua presenza.

“Mario?!” sussulta Thomas. “Aspetta un attimo. Miroslav, hai attivato il viva voce? Ora capisco gli strani discorsi di prima… tu avevi bisogno di dimostrargli qualcosa!” sbotta, decisamente irritato.

“Perdonami, tesoro, ma lo dovevo fare per forza, Mario aveva bisogno di una prova, perché non vuole credere che adesso tu ed io stiamo insieme e ti vuole rivincere un’altra volta!” cerca di spiegare il Polacco.

“Vincermi di nuovo? Io non sono un fottutissimo trofeo!” ruggisce Thomas, sempre più infuriato.

“Beh, Tommy, la verità va detta, il nostro Miro per lo più ti considera come un giocattolo!” gli rivela Mario con un ghigno.

“Mario!” sbotta Miro, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“Miro? Ma come hai potuto?” si lagna Thomas, sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso.

“No, dolcezza, per favore, non dargli ascolto, non è come credi; non la potrei mai dire una cosa così orribile, lo sai quanto sei importante per me. Ho detto quello che ho detto, ma apparteneva ad un contesto che gli dava tutto un altro significato, molto più bello.” si affretta a chiarire il Polacco.

“Oh sì, sicuro, guarda, non lo voglio nemmeno conoscere il contesto!” replica il più giovane, ancora offeso.

“Beh, Mario ti ha paragonato alla solita minestra riscaldata!” informa il suo ragazzo Miro.

“Che cosaaa?!” starnazza Thomas, a metà fra l’umiliato e il furibondo.

“Hey! Io non ho detto ‘la solita minestra riscaldata’, soltanto ‘minestra’ e avevo le mie ragioni per dire così!” puntualizza Mario.

“Accidenti, ragazzi, certo che fra tutti e due mi state dando una tale iniezione di autostima!” borbotta Thomas, sarcastico. “Ora, per favore, chiudete quelle boccacce per un paio di minuti e statemi bene a sentire.” aggiunge, prendendo un profondo respiro.

“Miro, non avevi il permesso di condividere una conversazione così intima con lui, non importa il perché!” rimprovera Miroslav, ma invece di scusarsi o mostrarsi colpevole, il Polacco fulmina con lo sguardo Miro, capendo qualcosa.

“Hey, aspetta un momento, tu lo sapevi che Thomas sarebbe andato su tutte le furie se avessi condiviso quel momento intimo con te... ecco perché hai insistito così tanto perché facessi questa dannatissima chiamata!” sbotta.

“Accidenti sì, e tu sei cascato nella mia trappola come la più stupida delle prede!” sogghigna trionfale Mario.

“Che gran bastardo che sei!” gli urla Miro, sentendo l’esigenza di strangolarlo o qualcosa di simile, ma mantiene le sue distanze. “E’ tutto inutile, non puoi riavere indietro la vostra bellissima storia d’amore!”

“Che cosa? Storia d’amore?!” ripete Thomas, attonito.

“Beh...” bofonchia Mario, sentendosi un po’ colpevole in qualche modo.

“Ti prego, Mario, illuminami, quando diavolo tu ed io abbiamo avuto un accidenti si storia d’amore?” gli chiede Thomas, cercando di mantenere la calma.

“Allora significa che non l’avete avuta?” intuisce il più vecchio.

“Accidenti, Miro, quale parte di ‘non era niente’ non hai capito?” alza gli occhi il più giovane, prima di dargli una più eloquente spiegazione. “Mario ed io eravamo scopamici, niente di più. A dire il vero, a me sarebbe piaciuto qualcosa di più, ma Mario non voleva legami impegnativi; perciò ho posto fine alla ‘cosa’ che avevamo e siamo tornati a ‘soltanto amici’.”

“Sei uno sporco bugiardo e un gran bastardo!” ringhia Miro a Mario, quasi facendo scaturire fulmini e saette dai suoi occhi di ghiaccio.  
   
“E va bene, può anche darsi che io ti abbia dato una versione un filino alternativa di quel che c’è stato fra Thomas e me...” si giustifica Mario, con il suo atteggiamento più innocente.  
   
“Mario, tu non l’avresti dovuto provocare. Devi lasciare me e Miro in pace, noi siamo felici insieme e abbiamo tutte le intenzioni di esserlo ancora per molti anni. Tu la tua occasione con me l’hai avuta e l’hai sprecata. Possiamo solo rimanere ottimi amici.”

“Hai ragione, ma...” protesta debolmente Mario.

“E tu, Miro, smettila di essere così impossibilmente geloso; se davvero mi ami, se davvero ti fidi di me, le sue parole non dovrebbero nemmeno raggiungere il tuo orecchio, non importa quello che lui cerca di dirti.” aggiunge Thomas, rivolgendosi al Polacco.

“Lo so, ma lui...” ribatte Miro.

“Il troppo è troppo! Dannazione, ragazzi, voi due mi spedirete al manicomio se continuate a fare così! Non ho alcuna intenzione di scegliere fra il mio amante e uno dei miei migliori amici! E non voglio che voi due insceniate una lite su di me ogni volta che dovete incontrarvi, come adesso, pertanto non voglio sentire nessuna delle vostre patetiche scuse! Non m’interessa come, solo vedete di trovare un modo di andare d’accordo fra di voi e tornate da me soltanto quando saprete comportarvi da persone civili!” esplode Thomas, esasperato, prima di riattaccare bruscamente.

“Visto? L’hai fatto arrabbiare.” ridacchia Mario.

“Non esiste proprio, _tu_ l’hai fatto arrabbiare!” rimugina Miro.

“Oh, non temere, sono certo che mi perdonerà in un batter d’occhio quando lo accoglierò a Roma.” sogghigna Mario.

“Cosa? Te lo puoi anche scordare, tu non puoi venire a Roma!” protesta vivacemente Miro.

“E perché mai? Hai forse comprato la città e ora la possiedi? Non credo proprio. Io sono libero di fare quel che voglio!” gli fa notare Mario, intestardito.

“Okay, ci vorrà più di quanto avessi previsto…” borbotta Miroslav, componendo un numero sul suo iPhone.

“Miro? Va tutto bene?” risponde Antonio Candreva, accettando la chiamata.

“Sì, solo di’ al Mister Pioli di non aspettarmi sul Pullman, potete partire, io mi devo fermare qui per un po’, raggiungerò Roma coi miei mezzi.” avvisa il suo compagno di squadra e amico.

“Okay, Miro, glielo dico, non preoccuparti, immagino sia comprensibile che tu voglia passare un po’di tempo con il tuo amico Mario, avrete un sacco di cose da raccontarvi!” ribatte Antonio, allegro.

_\- Oh sì, non hai idea di quante cose ho da dire a questo mio gran amicone! –_ pondera Miro, sarcastico.

“Già, ma non temere, tornerò in tempo per il training di domani!” informa il più giovane.

“Okay, Miro, informerò il Mister., ma sono certo che sarà d’accordo!” assicura Antonio.

“Beh, se non lo è preferirà Filip a me nel prossimo match, mi sto tristemente abituando a questo!” brontola Miro. “Grazie, Antonio, ci vediamo presto. Ciao!” riattacca, rivolgendosi a Mario. “Ti consiglio di avvisare il tuo team allo stesso modo, perché ho bisogno che tu rimanga qui, così possiamo parlare.”

“Consideralo già fatto.” sorride Mario, estraendo il suo iPhone e chiamando Alberto Aquilani e i due hanno una conversazione pressappoco simile a quella che c’è stata fra Antonio e Miroslav.

“Ok, allora che c’è?” chiede Mario al suo rivale.

“Perché vuoi andare a Roma?”gli domanda Miro, facendo un passo in avanti.

“Beh, è un bel pezzo che non vedo più il nostro caro buon Tommy, così…”

“Perché vuoi andare a Roma?” gli chiede di nuovo il più vecchio, più freddamente, avanzando di un altro passo.

“Perché potrebbe essere l’occasione perfetta per visitare quella città che non ho mai il tempo di vedere come si deve e…”

“Perché cazzo vuoi maledettamente andare nella stra-dannata Roma?” lo interroga un’ultima volta Miro, perdendo la sua consueta pazienza, i suoi occhi che quasi perforano Mario fin dentro l’anima.

Miro è così vicino a lui che Mario può sentire il suo respiro contro la sua pelle.

Ma non si fa soggiogare dal più grande e affronta lo sguardo del Polacco senza timore alcuno.

“Perché così posso dimostrare a Thomas che ora sono una persona migliore e gli posso dare quello che voleva da me anni fa.” il Tedesco finalmente confessa la verità.  
“Non ti credo, le persone come te non cambiano mai! E poi non c’è nulla che puoi fare per portare Thomas via da me, quindi non darti nemmeno il disturbo di provarci!” sentenzia Miro.

“Non mi sfidare!” sogghigna Mario con arroganza.

Miro sbuffa e decide di cambiare strategia.

“Ti prego, Mario, cerca di capire. Tu puoi vedere Thomas durante le partite Nazionali, infinite volte, invece io adesso ho solo pochissime occasioni per trascorrere del tempo con lui.” puntalizza, con tono molto più pacato.

“Allora perché non lasci stare del tutto e lasci il posto a chi ha più tempo ma soprattutto molte più energie da dedicare a Thomas?” lo provoca Mario, sprezzante.  
E’ la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

Prima che se ne possa rendere conto, le mani di Miro stanno già spingendo le spalle di Mario, facendolo inciampare su una panca e spedendolo a terra.

“Come ti permetti?” sbotta Mario, furioso, cercando di rialzarsi, ma Miro è più rapido e si mette a cavalcioni su di lui, pressandogli la schiena contro il pavimento.  
“Insolente! Tu non sai un bel niente di Thomas e me!” ringhia Miro, tirandogli i capelli.

“Io so solo che cosa piace a Tommy, quindi mi sto ancora chiedendo perché si ostini a perdere il suo tempo con te!” ribatte Mario, spingendo via il Polacco per liberarsi.  
Si rialzano entrambi, fissandosi a vicenda col respiro affannato.

C’è troppa tensione per poterla sopportare ancora a lungo.

“Per l’ultima volta, Mario, lascia in pace me e Thomas!” gli ordina Miroslav.

“Altrimenti cos’hai intenzione di farmi?” lo sfida il più giovane.

Miro lo sbatte contro l’armadietto con così tanta violenza da fargli picchiare la testa.

Ma prima che il tedesco possa sentir il dolore, le labbra di Miro sono sulle sue, chiedendo insistentemente il permesso di entrare.

Ancora più sorprendente è il fatto che Mario si ritrova più che disponibile a dischiudere le labbra e accettare quell’intrusione.  
Si baciano l’un l’altro così come sono soliti a litigare, con rude passione, con violenza, ambendo alla supremazia l’uno sull’altro.

Non c’è niente di tenero in quello ma nessuno dei due desidera tenerezza.

La tensione rabbiosa si è tramutata in tensione sessuale e adesso c’è solo un modo per sfogarla.

Mario si affida all’ultimo brandello di autocontrollo che gli resta per separarsi da Miro e riprendere fiato.

 “Che cazzo stiamo facendo?” si domanda.

“Non lo so, ma non mi posso fermare!” abbaia Miro, tirandolo di nuovo vicino a sé.

“Nemmeno io posso!” ribatte Mario, baciandolo famelico.

Si strappano le camicie di dosso a vicenda, letteralmente, senza poesia, senza delicatezza.

 

Sono di nuovo sul pavimento, mentre lottano per il dominio ed è una lotta fatta di graffi recirpoci, segni di morsi e lividi su tutto il loro corpo.  
E’ Miro a vincere la battaglia per la supremazia.

“Spero solo che Sylwia non se ne accorga!” mugugna Miroslav, tracciandosi con le dita i segni di un lungo graffio sul petto, mentre è a cavalcioni del Tedesco e raggiunge i suoi jeans.

“Spero che Carina non mi chieda nulla a riguardo, altrimenti le dovrò dire che sono stato assalito da un lupo famelico!” ridacchia Mario, indicandosi i morsi sulla spalla e sull’avambraccio; questo prima di tirare Miro a sé, per un altro ambizioso e vorace bacio.

“Non hai ancora visto quanto famelico posso diventare!” sogghigna Miroslav, lasciando scivolare una mano sotto l’elastico dei boxer di Mario.

“Mein Gott!” sibila Mario, gettando la testa all’indietro, augurandosi che Miro si sbarazzi dei suoi jeans e boxer – e possibilmente anche di quelli che sta indossando ancora lui – il più presto possibile.

E il Polacco lo accontenta, allontanandosi da lui con il solo intento di rendere entrambi equamente nudi, prima di coglierne ogni possibile vantaggio.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Miro, Miroo, Mirooooooooooooo.. oddio!” grida Mario, schiavo del godimento, rilasciando il suo piacere sullo stomaco del Polacco.

“Visto? Si direbbe che l’Opa qui abbia ancora parecchie energie!” sorride furbetto Miroslav, sopra di lui, prima di alzarsi e vestirsi di nuovo.

“Ce le hai eccome! Ora comincio ha capire cosa Thomas abbia visto in te...” ammette Mario, sorpreso e decisamente soddisfatto.

“Anche tu non sei affatto male! Capisco se Thomas si sia divertito a cavalcarti un po’!” gli fa l’occhiolino Miro. “Bene, immagino che ora mi dovrai prestare una T-shirt o una felpa della Fiorentina, se vuoi che lasci questo posto!” ridacchia, mostrandogli quel poco che rimane della sua camicia.

“Woow! Siamo stati veramente degli animali!” ride Mario, prima di tornare serio. “Miro, ma adesso come glielo diciamo a Thomas?”

Questo fa perdere a Miro ogni voglia di scherzarci ancora su.

“Oh merda, siamo spacciati!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, ho fatto accadere l’impensabile!!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto, ma non credo.. ultimamente non credo di combinare nulla di decente..
> 
> *fugge*

**Author's Note:**

> Beh… preparatevi per la telefonata e, beh.. per cose davvero assurda, qualcosa che finora non ho mai visto accadere in alcuna storia..
> 
> Lo so che è meno divertente rispetto a ciò che scrivo di solito, ma spero vi piaccia comunque.  
> Ogni tipo di feedback è estremamente apprezzato e incoraggiato, fatemi sapere se sto combinando qualcosa un minimo decente :/


End file.
